What?
by Dark Nemesis 7
Summary: Temari and Kankuro discover one of Gaara's secret hobbies when he's alone in his room...


Well,I think I read a couple stories like this,so I figure I'll add one too.R&R.I still own Naruto,for my name is Masashi Kishimoto! BOW PUNY MORTALS!!!   
  
...  
  
Enjoy.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Temari and Kankuro climbed the long stairs to Gaara's room.He hadn't left his room all day. 'When is that boy gonna come down for supper?' Temari thought.'He thinks he can do anything because he has a demon inside him, even keep me waiting for my food,' Kankuro thought.  
  
When they got to Gaara's room,though,they heard voices inside.Simultaniously,they put their ears to the door.  
  
"Yeah! That's how you do it!" That was the voice of a man.  
  
"Work it harder,Gaara! HARDER!!!" This time,a woman spoke.  
  
"I'm trying,I'm trying." This was Gaara.  
  
"You can get it,man! Just one more try!" The woman said again.  
  
"Shut up.You don't have very good grammar,and I'm sure the whole house can hear you,and if they can,then I'll be found out,and you wouldn't want that,would you?" Gaara said.  
  
"No,I guess not.Try harder," The woman muttered.  
  
Temari and Kankuro exchanged horrified glances."Is he having-" Kankuro started,but Temari cut him off."Shh," she said,holding a finger to her mouth."We have to be sure before we tell father," she said.They pressed their ears harder to the door,and listened.  
  
"Mmm,that's good," the man said.  
  
"Stop that!" Gaara ordered.   
  
There was a brief intermission in the noise,then sounds of panting came from the room.  
  
"You almost got it!" the man said.  
  
"Aaah,I'm stuck!" Gaara shrieked.  
  
"Calm down.This happens all the time.She'll let you free in a sec," the man proclaimed.  
  
"Help him," the woman ordered.  
  
"Oh,fine," the man said exasperatedly.  
  
"Ow,not that way! That way hurts! Last time you did that,I almost lost my-" Gaara yelled.  
  
"There," the man said,stopping Gaara in the middle of his tirade.  
  
"I'm hungry now.I'm going down for supper,just let me get dressed first."  
  
There were sounds of something being knocked over,then of someone dressing.  
  
"Well,maybe I'll try just one more time before I go down," Gaara said.  
  
Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances."Let's go tell father," she said,eyes wide.Kankuro nodded and they ran off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Yeah! That's how you do it!" Shuukaku said.He had materialized and was currently sitting on Gaara's desk. "Work it harder,Gaara! HARDER!!!" his mother said.She had removed her spirit from his gourd and was now cheering him on instead of ordering Gaara to 'get fresh blood' for her. "I'm trying,I'm trying," Gaara said.He was doing Cat's Cradle,and was stuck on making a Fairy Princess.He had been trying all day,but still couldn't get it right."You can get it,man! Just one more try!" his mother cheered. "Shut up.You don't have very good grammar,and I'm sure the whole house can hear you,and if they can,then I'll be found out,and you wouldn't want that,would you?" Gaara said.His mother looked down sullenly. "No,I guess not.Try harder," she muttered.She didn't want anyone to know that her son couldn't finish the Fairy Princess. "Mmm, that's good," Shuukaku commented.He was eating Gaara's last remaining Crispy Crunch from Halloween. "Stop that!" Gaara ordered.Shuukaku quickly gulped down the rest of the candy bar, wrapper and all.Shuukaku began to pant with the effort of geeting the wrapper out of his throat. He silently spat it out onto the floor.He glanced up and cheered,"You almost got it!" After very little time,Gaara shrieked,"Aaah,I'm stuck!" He had tangled the strings around the whole of his body. "Calm down.This happens all the time.She'll let you free in a sec," Shuukaku proclaimed. "Help him," Gaara's mother ordered.She didn't want her son tangled in pink yarn for any longer than he had to be. "Oh,fine," Shuukaku said exasperatedly.He extended his long claws and advanced on the unsuspecting pink fuzzy stuff. Gaara blanched and yelled while struggling,"Ow,not that way! That way hurts! Last time you did that,I almost lost my-" He was cut off when Shuukaku cut the strings to the Cat's Cradle gone wrong.He was going to say 'head,'but hey,this time it worked. "There," Shuukaku said.Gaara stood up. "I'm hungry now.I'm going down for supper,let me get dressed first." He walked over to his dresser.Shuukaku went back into Gaara's body,and his mother knocked over his gourd in the process of getting back in.Gaara got out of his pajamas and into his usual clothes.He hadn't had a chance to get dressed before,he had been too busy with the Fairy Princess.He sat back on his bed,and pulled some purple yarn out of his yarn drawer instead of pink this time. "Well,maybe I'll try just one more time before I go down," Gaara said to himself, and commenced working.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After 5 minutes,Gaara had finally gotten the Fairy Princess,which disturbingly resembled Gaara in a dress with a pair of wings.He stood up and danced a victory dance,then settled back down to do the Fairy Queen,just as the door banged open.Kankuro,Temari,Baki and the Kazekage stood in the doorway,staring wide-eyed at Gaara and the purple yarn in his hand,which was still in the Fairy Princess pattern. "What?" he grumbled. 


End file.
